Kingdom of Uraya
The Kingdom of Uraya (Japanese: , Invidia Retsu ōkoku, lit. The violent Kingdom of Invidia) is a Nation in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is a force that rules from within the Titan Uraya. The capital is Fonsa Myma. The Urayans deeply respect nature, and have advanced biotechnology. A vast cave spread throughout Uraya's body, and faint sunlight fills the place from the back of the Titan during the day. However plants emit light at night creating a beautiful shimmery scenery. Landmarks and Locations Garfont Village Landmarks * Garfont Town Gate * Garfont Rear Gate * Mercenary HQ Locations * Plaza of Reprieve * Training Ground * Waypoint Market * Shrine of Offering * Shrine of Light * Shrine of Journeys * Fusty Fungus Caves * Old Valantia Fonsa Myma Landmarks * Fonsa Myma Gate * Mymoma Playhouse * Holy Gate of Fontana * Fonsa Myma Port Locations * Gwenith Paddies * Gwendle Repair Dock * Commercial District * Torika Alley * Entertainment District * Uraya Merc Barracks * Sevind Palace Plaza * Royal Guard Barracks * Blossomshade Cliff Head Landmarks * Greatmaw Rapids * Gullet Pass * Cataracts of Rujah * Sternum Arch * Soulcrown Summit Secret Areas * Dragon's Whiskers Locations * Windpipe Deeps * Acid Gullet * Jebbas Cavern * Cleansing Spring * Jebbas Outlook * Lake Varna * Great Blowhole Stomach Landmarks * Cobalt Cliffs * Eight-Rock Skip * Yurna the Elderwood * Tardy Gate * Stone Gate Ruins * Ruins of Fountain Park * Crown of Sanctuary Secret Areas * Raqura Aquagardens Locations * Farlaine Wells * Bluestep Ditch * Minnet Terrace * Farlaine Central Pools * Drillbore Bridge * Wyrmtears * Badfella's Cave Fort * Fonsa Myma Waters * Funnystone Highway * Coralline Sanctum * Old Pilgrim's Road * Old Quarry * Loska's Gap * Land of the Beaten Olethro Ruins Landmarks * Olethro Playhouse Locations * Great Stairway Urayans * Raqura (Queen) * Vandham (Mercenaries leader) Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Amari Vang * Archer Igna * Bobbile Brog * Boss Igna * Breed Egg * Burrig Parisax * Cobalt Krabble * Dalya Armu * Dayvol Symbol * Doryu Riik * Duel Igna * Faros Igna * Femni Nest * Flanck Lysaat * Gazzam Igna * Gottarm Driver * Graze Ellook * Gronta Gyanna * Illumni Skeeter * Karlin Skwaror * King Piranhax * Krim Crustip * Leap Pippito * Limdo Flamii * Mailoo Garaffa * Manda Moramora * Martz Parisax * Massido Ardun * Melz Runner * Menes Driver * Mordow Blant * Nairoo Bunnit * Nefto Lizard * Nomad Rhinon * Nuruba Upa * Peri Puffot * Poison Brog * Pride Driver * Prom Piranhax * Pugli Grady * Razor Scout * Rebra Flamii * Rebul Krabble * Revarl Lexos * Rip Volff * Rivarl Lexos * River Bunnit * Shralk Igna * Shungle Igna * Sloth Driver * Smart Aligo * Spike Urchon * Sprack Parisax * Strom Gyanna * Telen Igna * Tomlok Anlood * Wall Igna * Water Hiln * Whispering Igna * Wrath Driver * Young Volff * Zike Ansel Unique Monsters * Azure Reginald * Beast-Hunter William * Cunning Saggie * Demon King Gilbert * Howitzer Leon * Implacable Dylan * Martial Kamron * Soothsayer Gerald * Vampire Bride Marion * Walker Trap Bosses * Akhos * Elder Arachno * Malos * Rampaging Ardun * Vandham * Violent Driver * Yew * Zuo Etymology Both the Japanese and English names allude to one of the seven deadly sins, envy. The Japanese name comes the Latin word, whereas the English is derived from a kun'yomi reading of the kanji , uraya, as part of the verb (urayamu, "to envy") or the adjective (urayamashii, "envious"). Gallery XC2-uraya-screen-1.jpg XC2-uraya-screen-2.jpg XC2-uraya-screen-3.jpg XC2-uraya-screen-4.jpg XC2-uraya-screen-5.jpg XC2-uraya-screen-6.jpg XC2-uraya-hero.jpg XC2-Uraya-artwork.png XC2-Uraya.jpg XC2-Uraya-2.jpg XC2-Kingdom-of-Uraya.png Category:XC2 Locations Category:XC2 Nations Category:Kingdom of Uraya